You're Not Alone
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: When a stalker kidnaps Logan's girlfriend, he won't stop until he finds her. The question is, will he find he before it is too late? More warnings inside. Logan x OC. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

**There is absolutely no excuse for this story. Contains torture, so if you don't like it, you may want to stop now. I've had this story typed up for a while, but I just now decided to post it. Hopefully that was a good decision... Reviews are always welcome, and you will get a shout out in the next chapter if you drop a review. Logan isn't in this a whole lot, but I couldn't stand to torture him. So, yeah... On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Not now, not ever. **

Amelia's P. o. V:

I run down the alleyway, hoping to lose my pursuer. About a block back, I noticed that the same man had been following me for a while. When I sped up, he started chasing me. I drop my purse, hoping that he will take it and leave me alone. However, when I look back, he has ignored the purse and is still chasing me. I turn around another corner, then push myself faster as I see a lit window. I rush to the door, then start pounding on it with my fists. "Please, open up!" I sob. Just as the man is about to reach me, the door opens, and I am pulled inside. The owner closes and locks the door.

"What happened?!" a familiar voice asks, sounding concerned.

"A man was chasing me. I have no idea who he was!" I look up at my rescuer, then reel back. My boyfriend, Logan, is standing above me.

"Surprise," he smiles. I gasp at him.

"I didn't know that this was your house!"

"You've been here enough times before though," Logan says, looking bewildered.

"I was scared. I didn't pay attention to where I was running to."

"Thats understandable. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I dropped my purse to try and get him to stop following me though."

"Do you want me to go look for it?"

"No. It's not worth risking your life over a purse. There was nothing of value in it."

"Okay. Do you want to spend the night here?"

"I'm too scared to go home."

"Okay. You can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you," I whisper, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Will you sleep by me instead?"

"If you want me to." We both head to the bedroom, and I wait as he closes the curtains.

"I'm so afraid that every time I look out the window, I'll see him," I murmur, ashamed at the scared tears that spring to my eyes. Logan notices, and comes over.

"Shhh, he won't bother you again. I'll make sure of it." I sigh and snuggle up against his chest. We both head towards the bed and lay down. Despite my fear, I fall asleep quickly.

The next morning is uneventful. I decide that it is safe for me to head home. "Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"Any time. I love you. Call me when you get home."

"I willI. I love you too." I head out the door, checking both ways to make sure that the coast is clear. It is. I recognize my surroundings in the sunlight. Thankfully, my house is only about a block away. I start walking at a brisk pace, hoping to reach my house quickly. Finally, I reach my front door. I unlock it and head inside. I check my entire house, making sure that there is nobody but me inside. I find my cats huddled under my bed, frightened out of their wits. There must be a storm coming. They don't like storms at all. Sometimes, they sense when one is coming. That would explain their strange behavior. I decide to take a shower.

When I am drying off, I feel as if someone is watching me. A shudder runs down my spine. It's a reaction to what happened last night, I'm sure. I shake off the feeling and get dressed. I have to go to work later, but the weather is turning nasty. Maybe they will call me and say that I don't have to come in. Hey, a girl can hope, can't she? I head downstairs, trying to shake the feeling that I am being watched. I decide to watch tv to kill some time. A small red dot on top of the tv catches my attention. It is tiny, barely noticeable. I walk over to it and examine it more closely. My phone rings, causing me to jump. Maybe I won't have to go into work after all! I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello," a surprisingly masculine voice replies. I am expecting a female's voice, so I am surprised at the rough tone.

"Who is this?"

"I see you."

"Come on Logan, it isn't funny!" I say, even though I know that the voice isn't Logan's.

"You know very well that this isn't Logan." I hang up the phone and lock all of the doors. Then, I dial 911.

"911, what is you emergency?"

"There's a guy that's stalking me. I don't know who it is, and he called me a few minutes ago, saying that he saw me. I discovered a camera above my tv, and I'm sure there are more scattered around the house. He tried to attack me last night. Please, send someone right away!" I cry, trying to fight down the terror that I am feeling.

"Ma'am, please calm down. Where do you live?"

"I live on 4792 Redfield Road in Gary, Indiana."

"A police squad is heading your way now. Stay in the house, and keep all of the doors locked. Please stay on the line until help gets there."

"Okay," I whisper. The operator asks me other questions, including about the man's appearance. At last, I hear sirens. "The police are here. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Remember, stay in your house. The police will watch for a man of that description."

"Okay. I'm going to hang up now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hang up, then wait for the police to come to the door. I hear a creak behind me. I whirl around, only to fall on my butt when a sudden force hits me in the face.

"Did you really think that I couldn't find you after last night? You're going to pay for running," a sickeningly familiar voice growls. I break down and start to cry.

**Thoughts? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers, SprinklzAndPixieDust and CoverGirlRusher! You guys rock! This chapter begins the darkness. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

Amelia's P. o. V:

The man is in my house! How did he find me? How did he get in? "Please don't hurt me! I have money. I'll give you anything!" I cry, desperate.

"I don't want your money. I want you to pay!"

"What did I do?!"

"As if you don't know!" he shouts, whipping me in the mouth with a cruel backhand. I check my teeth with my tongue, then recoil at the taste of iron. My lip is cut from my teeth. "There's much worse to come, that much I can promise you!"

"What did I do?" I demand, knowing that my decision isn't a smart one. There is adrenaline coursing through my system, and I don't care what will result of my decision.

"You killed my sister!" I stare a him, my mouth agape.

"What?! When?!"

"Three years ago yesterday. You murdered her!"

"You have me confused with someone else! I don't know who you're talking about!" There is a pounding on the door, and I realize that the police have arrived.

"Answer the door. If you so much as alert the police that I'm here, I will kill you, and your boyfriend." I have no choice, so I go and answer the door.

"Good evening ma'am. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I discovered a camera above my tv this morning. I called my friend, and she said she put it up. Apparently there's a new thing where you can chat through your tv. I overreacted after last night. A man was following me, but he hasn't bothered me since then," I lie, surprised at how easily the words are flowing.

"Okay. We are going to put a surveillance on your house for the next three days. You can come and go as you please. Is that satisfactory for you?"

"Yes, but can you be discreet?"

"Certainly ma'am. He'll never know that we are here."

"Thank you. Have a good night."

"Thank you. You too." The officer closes my door.

"Very good. If you keep that up, I may not kill you. May," he grins maliciously. I tremble, then catch myself. I will not let him know that I am afraid. "We are going to leave this house. You will not react abnormally in any way, or you will die. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I manage to squeak out. My adrenaline high is gone, and I am scared out of my wits. He opens the door, the holds it open as if he were a gentleman. I consider spitting in his face, but I decide that it isn't worth the risk. I walk out the door, locking it behind me. A foolish gesture, but it reassures me.

"Go to your car. I will direct you." I follow his orders, being careful not to act suspicious. I get in the driver's side. He climbs in the passenger side. "Leave your driveway. You will pull over and switch me at a gas station." I drive us to the nearest Marathon, then switch sides with him.

"What is your name?" I ask, hoping that I can get some information on him to tell the police. I still have my phone, so when he leaves me alone, I can call.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?! I'll never tell you my name! Empty your pockets," he commands. I have no choice but to do so. "You were trying to sneak a cell phone, weren't you? Well, there's a severe punishment for sneakiness." My heart drops into my stomach. I am so dead. He starts to drive. As soon as we are out of sight, he pulls over again. I gulp nervously. "Did you honestly think that I would let you see where we were going?!" He grabs a gun from the glovebox, and for a second, I worry that he is going to shoot me. Before I have time to react, the butt of the pistol hits my temple, and I am forced into immediate unconsciousness.

When I come to, I am locked in a small, damp, moldy room. My hands are tied behind my back, and my feet are shackled to the chair that I am sitting on. The walls drip with liquid, making my throat tighten with thirst. How long was I out? I look for any signs of abuse, then relax when I don't find any. I hear a door open upstairs, and a thin shaft of light cuts through the darkness. Gradually, the light becomes bigger, until the small room is flooded with light. The man from earlier comes down the stairs, carrying a small bag. Irrationally, I hope that it contains food.

"So, how is my little captive today?" he asks, smiling. His smile sends shivers through my body. I can see in his green eyes that he intends to do me harm. "Not so tough when we are tied to a chair, now are we?" he smirks. I make a foolish decision and spit in his face. He wipes it away with contempt, the backhands me. The force of the blow is enough to knock the chair backwards, and my head hits the ground with a hard thud. I see stars, and then he yanks me back upright. I can feel a bruise forming on my cheekbone where he hit me, as well as a goose egg forming on the back of my head. "You're going to pay for that!" he growls. I bite back a sarcastic remark.

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want you to pay for what you did to my sister. Plain and simple." I grit my teeth.

"I. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister," I hiss, enunciating each word. He ignores me and opens the bag he brought with him. I can't see inside. He rummages through it, then finally brings out a tool. It is a handheld razor. He untied my hands, and I act like I have been beaten. When he least expects it, I whip my hands forward and put all of my strength into a punch in the groin. He doubles over in pain, desperately trying to catch his breath. I try to run, but end of tripping. My legs are still tied to the chair! I desperately try to untie them, but he recovers quickly and jerks me to a stop.

"Now, that wasn't very nice. You're really going to be punished now," he grins. My stomach churns, and I worry that I am going to puke. He opens the bag, replaces the razor, then pulls out a battery powered drill. I panic, and a warm, wet feeling blossoms between my legs. "Awww, the little baby is scared. Imagine how my sister felt when you locked her in your basement!" I stare at him, still unable to believe that he thinks that I killed his sister. He revs the drill, then puts it down. I let out a sigh of relief. He brings a table forward, stopping to brush his blonde hair out of his face, then ties my wrists down so that my palms face upwards. I can't move my hands at all. Then, he picks up the drill. "Are you religious?" I refuse to answer him. "Well?! Are you?!" he slaps my bruised cheek. I wince.

"I'm Christian. I believe in Jesus. Why? Should I be praying?" I ask bitterly, knowing in the back of my mind that goading him is not a good idea.

"Well, now you're going to bear the marks of your Savior. He wasn't there when my sister needed Him most. I've never forgiven Him for that." He lifts the drill again, and I notice the bit for the first time. It is long and pointed, usually used to bore holes for screws during construction. I know what is coming before he does it. He places the end of the bit in the center of my palm. "Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot!" he squeals gleefully. I close my eyes, only to snap them open again when I hear the drill whirring. The bit pierces the palm of my hand, and I scream in agony. The pain is almost unbearable. I feel the bit passing through muscle, ligaments, and bone. Blood gushes from my hand in ever increasing amounts. I gag at the smell of iron, forcing myself not to throw up. My vision is turning red with pain, and I momentarily black out. I am forced back into consciousness when the bit forces its way through the back of my hand. I scream, and he stops.

"Please. Stop," I sob. "I can't take any more. Please don't hurt me any more."

"You didn't stop abusing my sister when she asked you to. Why should I stop?" I realize that he will never believe that I didn't kill his sister. I slump forward in the chair, waiting for the onslaught to continue. Sure enough, he picks up the drill again. "Time for the other hand," he snarls, his eyes rimmed with red. I realize how much he misses his sister. He picks up the drill and presses the bit into my other palm. The drill starts up again, and the blackness starts to blanket my mind. Just as I am about to pass out, I hear him talking to himself. He mentions who I assume is his sister. "I'm so sorry Katie. I'm so sorry."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my reviewers! :) You guys are amazing :D Once again, another dark chapter, so if you were upset by the last one, you may not want to read this. Once again, reviews are always welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: To everyone's great relief, I don't own BTR. **

Chapter Three

Amelia's P. o. V:

A wave of pain washes over me, and I force my eyes to open. Blood is still trickling from the holes in my hands. I try to move my legs, then immediately stop when my feet protest. I look down, only to gag. There is a pool of blood under each foot. A small, dark hole is in the center of each foot. Blood runs over my foot, and I feel faint. I've lost so much blood, it's amazing that I'm conscious. I hear the door open again. The bag of tools is still on the table where he left it. Who knows what other torture devices are in it. The man comes down the stairs, and I immediately know that more pain is coming. A small whimper escapes my lips. "Well, how does it feel, to be in pain and know that nobody is going to find you? Well, how does it feel?!" his voice escalates until he is yelling. "Answer me!"

"Please! Stop it!" He smirks, and I see his eyes harden. He pulls out the razor. I close my eyes and wait for the first cut. When it doesn't come, I slowly open my eyes. He cuts my hands and legs free, then tells me to lay on the ground. I comply quickly, praying that the torture ends soon.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach. Now!" he barks. I peel off my shirt, wincing at the pain in my hands. He pins me down by putting his knees on my back. I grunt at the weight of him. "We're going to be playing a game. You like games, don't you?" I refuse to answer, and he slashes the razor along my back. I cry out as I feel the skin open up. The wound isn't deep, but blood flows quickly from it. I start to feel lightheaded again. "Katie loved to play games. One in particular. Can you guess what it is?"

"Tic-tac-toe?"

"Nope. Guess again. Here, I'll even give you a hint," he says, picking up the razor and carving a design into my back. I scream in pain, bile rising in my throat. "What's your guess now?" he asks, jabbing the corner of the razor into my back. I whimper and force out an answer.

"Hangman?"

"Very good. Now, I'm going to start. You guess first." He carves a bunch of lines into my back. "Okay, I'm ready. Guess a letter." I press my lips tightly together. "Guess!" he demands, slashing the back of my leg.

"A." He carves an a into my back.

"Very good! Guess again."

"S."

"Nope," he giggles as he carves the letter s into my back. I feel him carve a circle in the middle of my back. "There's the head. Only five more misses," he smiles. I briefly wonder what he will do to me if I don't manage to guess the words.

"L."

"There's two L's. You're getting better." He presses the razor deeper into my back. "Guess again."

"Y."

"There is one y." I realize what he scratched into my back.

"O, U, K, I, E, D, T," I spit out in a rush.

"You are only supposed to guess one letter at a time!" he growls. He throws the razor in disgust, then reaches into his bag. He pulls out a long, thin knife, similar to one used to fillet fish. I feel blood gush over my back as he finishes the puzzle on my back. "What's the answer, wise one?" he asks, mockingly.

"You killed Katie," I reply, hoping that he won't punish me for answering.

"I didn't kill Katie!" he howls. "You did!" He raises the knife high, then brings it down quickly. The blade sinks into my leg, causing me to yowl in pain. Tears stream down my face as quickly as the rivulets of blood run down my thigh. Blood rushes from my body, and black starts to tinge the corners of my vision. He starts carving something into my back, and I pass out from blood loss and pain.

Someone shakes me, forcing me into wakefulness. I try to move my arm, only to stop when I feel something tugging at the back of my hand. I glance over, only to see an IV in my hand. A bag of blood on a hook is hung nearby. I am surprised by the gesture. Perhaps the man realized that he was wrong. I look around the room, my eyes finally focusing on a chair and its occupant. It is the man from earlier. "I never properly introduced myself. I'm Kendall. You don't need a last name. Katie is- eh hem, was, my sister. You killed her. I am going to make you pay for everything you did to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whimper. "If you're going to kill me, then why are you pumping more blood into me? And how did you know what blood type I was?"

"I have my ways. Oh, by the way, I just love home videos, don't you?" I stare at him blankly, wondering why he mentioned it. "I can see that you think I'm crazy. That much is true. I have been videotaping our entire encounter. Your boyfriend can see exactly what happened to you, just like I was forced to see my sister tortured." I gasp, and I can feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't drag Logan into this! He had no part!"

"Neither did I, but I was forced to see her harmed several times! I didn't ask for that!" he breaks down and starts crying. I almost want to offer him comfort, but I am afraid of what he will do to me. I sit helplessly and watch him cry. He gets control of himself after about five minutes. "What are you looking at?!" he snarls. I cringe back, glad that I didn't try to offer him comfort.

"N-n-n-nothing," I stammer. He slaps me, but it's not as hard as previous blows.

"Do you have any idea how scared my sister was? Do you?! I haven't given you any reason to be scared yet!" I gulp. A faint burning smell tickles my nose. I finally locate the source. An iron is plugged into the wall. Kendall notices the direction of my eyes. "Ah, you've noticed my next plan. Darn, I hate it when people ruin surprises!"

"Haven't you done enough to me?!" I cry out, starting to become angry. I didn't do anything! Why should I be tortured for someone else's mistakes?! His eyes darken, and I know that I've said too much. Kendall picks up the iron and closes the short distance between us in a single step.

"Katie was just an innocent child! She didn't deserve anything that happened to her! You deserve everything that I do to you!" he spits venomously. He grabs the iron and closes the short distance between us in a single step. Watching my face, he slowly presses the iron against my skin. Searing pain hits me, and I smell burning flesh. The smell makes me gag, and my stomach heaves. Kendall removes the iron from my leg. "That was just the beginning," he promises. He forces me onto my back, causing the IV to rip out of my hand. I feel the skin tear, and bright red blood gushes out of my hand. When my belly is exposed, he presses the iron against it, making sure that every square inch of the iron is in contact with my skin. Wave after wave of pain washes over me, and I pass out again.

**Please review and let me know whatcha think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers! :D You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me after a pretty rough day :) Keep it up! ;D**

**Here's some of Logan's P. o. V:, for all of you that wanted it :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Four

Logan's P. o. V:

I am focusing on the hockey game when the doorbell rings. A UPS truck is parked in front of my house. I walk to the door just as a goldenrod shipping envelope is pushed through the mail slot. It hits the ground with a solid clunk. I bend down and pick it up, then open it slowly. Inside is a DVD, but it is unmarked. I put it into the DVD player and wait for it to load.

The picture is shaky, almost as if the person filming the video was unsteady. The camera turns, and a man's face comes into view. I gasp when I see who the videographer is. "Hello Logan. Long time no see." The camera pans the room, then focuses on someone tied to a chair. There is a puddle of blood underneath them. There is something familiar about the person. At last, it dawns on me. Amelia! I turn the volume up and wait to see what happens. I am forced to watch as Kendall carves the words into Amelia's back. Bile rises up my throat, and I force it down. I manage to tear my eyes away from the screen. I fast forward to the very end, just to make sure that Amelia is still alive. Thankfully, she is. I shut off the TV, then sink slowly back into the couch. Tears course down my face as I relive the video.

Kendall used to be in a band with me, James, and Carlos. That was before his sister was murdered. After that, he quit the band and we all went our separate ways. Kendall was never the same afterwards. I sit on the couch for a while longer, then pick up the phone to call the police. If only I knew where Amelia was! I run to the hallway where I dropped the envelope. My address is the only thing written. There is no return address. My heart sinks and I break down in tears.

At last, I manage to pull myself together. I will find Kendall. I don't care if we used to be friends. He hurt my girlfriend, and he is going to pay.

Amelia's P. o. V:

I hear a door slam upstairs. It hurts to move. I remain as still as I can, trying to make the pain go away. The basement door opens, and I hope that it will be someone other than Kendall. I realize that my back has gauze wrapped along it, as does my thigh and belly. A bottle of burn medication sits on the table. Kendall descends the stairs, slowly coming into view. "How are your burns?" he asks, with almost a tender edge to his voice. I spit at him, even though he is too far away for it to hit. "Still feisty I see. Let's see how you feel after this!" he exclaims, pulling a small handheld Taser out of his pocket. I cringe back against the chair, trying to make my body as small as possible. When the jolt that I'm expecting doesn't come, I slowly uncurl and look up. A bucket of water is poured over my head.

"What the fuck?!" I ask angrily.

"Oh, you'll see," he grins maliciously. He points the Taser at me again and pulls the trigger. My whole body jolts as the deadly current runs through me. However, he lets up on the trigger a second later. "The water helps conduct the electricity, in case you were wondering," he informs me. I grit my teeth and use all my strength to not cry out. I won't give him the satisfaction. Logan doesn't need to see me in pain.

"Sick bastard!" I grumble weakly. My legs feels like jelly, and my nerves are tingling. Kendall walks over to me and pulls the barb out of my chest.

"Hmmm, how many times did you stab Katie?" he ponders. "Oh yes. I believe it was around thirty times." He points the Taser at my chest. "Twenty nine more to go," he says, pulling the trigger several times. Wave after wave of electricity flows through my body. I fall to the floor, jerking like a fish out of water. At last, the electrical current ebbs, and I force myself to sit up.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Haven't you done enough already?!"

"No. There aren't enough things in the world to make you pay for what you did. Despite that, I'm going to try," he grins. The cruel edge in his voice makes me worry for my life. "Hmmm, what's next? Perhaps a good old fashioned torture." Kendall pulls pliers out of his bag of horrors. I know what is coming next, and I regret my decision to let my fingernails grow out. He picks me up off the floor and carries me over to a table that I haven't noticed before. There are thick leather straps used to restrain a person's arms and legs. Kendall throws me onto the table, knocking the wind out of me. I lay limply while he fastens the straps. My hands are facing palm up.

"Please don't do this. Please," I beg.

"We are going to do this whether you like it or not!" he snarls, twisting my wrist so that my palm faces downwards. I hear a crack, then blinding pain hits me. My wrist hangs limply. I scream in pain, no longer caring that I am being taped. "Ah, a broken wrist. I promise you, it won't be the worst of your worries when I'm done with you," Kendall sneers. I sob, unable to form a complete sentence. He grabs my hand and places it where he wants it. I feel the pliers tugging on my nail, and bile rises in my throat. Suddenly, there is a quick yank, and my fingernail is missing. Blood pools where my fingernail used to be.

"Please stop!" I scream shrilly. Kendall laughs maniacally and continues with his task. Soon, all the fingernails are missing from my hand. He throws my hand down, jarring the broken bone. Agony washes over me, and I about throw up.

"Time for the next hand," Kendall giggles, sounding like a kid on Christmas morning. I cry silently, hoping that I will live beyond this.

**Next chapter is the last chapter! I know, it's one of my shorter stories. Sorry :/**

**So, if you know anything about my stories or writing style, you may be able to predict how this ends. Please drop a review with guesses ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this story while it lasted! :) please take the time to drop a final review, as they are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Still no. **

Chapter Five

Logan's P. o. V:

The first place I think to check is Kendall's house. Of course it is abandoned. I can tell that there has been no sign of activity recently. With a sigh, I head back to my car. Kendall can be anywhere, but I am going to find him, even if it takes me forever.

Amelia's P. o. V:

Kendall removes all of my fingernails, as well as my toenails. Blood is caked over my hands and feet. My broken wrist hangs limply, looking like a macabre Halloween decoration. Bile rises in my throat at the sight. By now, I thought that I would be used to the sight of my injuries. Apparently, that's not the case. Kendall walks over, making sure that he jars my broken wrist. I cry out in agony. "Why don't you just kill me?! What do you have to gain from torturing me? Your sister is dead! Hurting me won't bring her back," I sob. Kendall considers my words, before his eyes harden.

"It won't bring her back, but it will make me feel better. Sorry, your little "speech" didn't change anything," Kendall sneers. A whimper escapes my lips. Kendall checks my bonds, making sure that they are still tight. When he confirms that they are, he goes back to his bag of horrors. This time, he pulls out a knife. The blade is about four inches long. Fear shoots through my veins. I don't want to die. I need to go back to Logan. I need him! Kendall gets a firm grip on the handle of the knife, then positions it above my stomach. I desperately try to twist, but my bindings are tight. He drives the blade downward, and I feel it sink into my stomach. I gag at the pain, then wince as hot bile rushes up my throat, choking me. I spit desperately, trying to clear my throat. Kendall raises the blade higher, then stabs it downward again. Another hole opens up in my belly, and blackness starts to cover the edges of my vision.

"Please don't hurt me any more," I whimper weakly. Kendall raises the knife one more time, then impales me again. This time, he twists the blade into me. A choking sob rises in my throat, and I allow the darkness to cover my vision for what I know will probably be the final time.

Logan's P. o. V:

I head to the cemetery where Katie is buried. There is a small caretaker's house in the middle of the cemetery. As far as I know, it's been abandoned for years. I decide to check it anyways. There is a maroon Chevy parked nearby. I recognize the car instantly. It's Kendall's! I hold my breath, not believing my luck. A quick look inside shows that there is somebody living inside. Cautiously, I try the handle to the door. It opens smoothly, much to my surprise. The inside is fairly new, and I hope that the floor doesn't creak. I ease my way in, stopping after every step to make sure that it is silent. Thankfully, it is. Suddenly, a scream comes from the basement. Amelia!

"I bet you regret killing Katie now!" Kendall yells. I can take it no longer. I grab a gun off the counter and make my way to the basement. Kendall is laughing maniacally, which gives me cover. Slowly, I open the basement door. When I creep down the stairs, I can see that Kendall has his back to me. I take careful aim with the gun, then pull the trigger. Kendall's body jerks once, before he falls to the floor. I'm a fairly good shot, thanks to my days at the shooting range. The bullet hit Kendall right in the middle of the head. At last, I see Amelia.

"No! Amelia! You can't leave me!" I sob when I see that she isn't breathing. Instinctively, I know that she can't have survived with her injuries. I shake her anyways, trying to force her back to life. She doesn't stir. I search the room desperately, trying to find anything to help her. My eyes settle on a black bag. Inside, there are various torture devices. I gag, then feel my heart leap. There is a Taser, which might be able to produce a big enough charge to get Amelia's heart moving. "Come on Amelia! Don't give up on me now!" I yell, turning the Taser up to its highest capacity. I take careful aim, then pull the trigger. Amelia's body jerks, but nothing happens. Desperately, I pull the trigger several more times, only to get the same result. I sink to the ground, sobbing.

"Logan? Is that you?" Amelia asks, her voice sounding weak. I lift my head up. She has raised her head as best she can.

"Are you okay?" I ask incredulously.

"Do I look okay?" I hang my head sheepishly.

"No. I'm going to call 911, okay? Just lay still," I command, taking my phone out. Amelia protests weakly.

"Don't bother. I'll be dead by the time they get here."

"Don't talk like that! You are going to be fine!" I yell angrily, trying to convince myself.

"Logan."

"What?"

"I don't have much time. I love you, and I'm sorry that it had to be this way. Kendall won't harm anyone again. Tell my parents what happened. I love you so much, and I wish we had more time together. I'm sorry," she breathes, the light in her eyes dimming. A sob escapes my body as Amelia dies on the table.

2 weeks later:

Logan's P. o. V:

The funeral service for Amelia was beautiful. So many people came to say goodbye. It was a closed casket ceremony, thanks to her injuries. There wasn't a dry eye in sight when her casket was lowered into the ground. I can't believe that she's gone. It will take a while to get used to the idea that I'll never see her again, but with the support of everyone, I will get through it. It's what Amelia would want me to do. A tear slips down my face as the dirt is thrown on the coffin. At least she got a proper burial. My life was forever changed by her, and she will forever live on in my memory. Rest in peace, Amelia. Rest in peace.

**Please review one last time! :)**


End file.
